oddsquadfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Oni Girl 13/ComOddities: LRTLOS 1: Unexpected Callbacks
I want to contribute more to the community, so I'm going to do a new column here called ComOddities (get it?). It'll have multiple types of articles about the show, whether jokes, reviews, or whatever. It'll be about Odd Squad of course. One of the sections, and the one to introduce this column, is Little Reasons to Love Odd Squad! Basically, it'll be me talking about little things I love about the show, or if I come up with something else related to Odd Squad. Expect bad jokes, silly things, puns, and obscure references. I'll try to do ComOddities once or twice a week, so let's see what happens! Reason #1: Unexpected Callbacks For those of you who aren't familiar with the term callback, TV Tropes (a great site by the way) has got your back! A relevant reference to an event taking place earlier than the timeline of the present story. One type of call back is a Running Gag. This is often used to remind viewers that there is an ongoing storyline. More or less a Shout-Out to itself — but if that's all that it's doing, then it's a Continuity Nod; a Call Back brings back an element that is actually relevant again. '' ''Alternately, in comedy: Tying the loose ends of a later, seemingly unrelated, joke to one earlier in the show, better known as the Brick Joke. ''Of course, we all know about things like the 43s appearing everywhere before the return of Odd Todd, but I'm talking about the little things that aren't really super important to the story, but still are great jokes when you figure them out. Even better when the are in different episodes. For Example: In Oddtube 6: Viral Video with Dr. O, there are multiple callbacks to previous episodes, like the Jinx, Plaidtosis and Piratitis. The running gag about Shmumber products counts. Shmumber bars, Shumumberman, Yucks Shmumber...Though it's not really the company themselves but rather the products they make that are important, it's not only really clever, but also a great piece of worldbuilding. And the one that was so amazing it inspired me to do these columns: In Rise of the Hydroclops, Oscar and Olive visit O'Malley in order to borrow his bar and find something the equivalent size. The following discussion ensues: O'Malley: How 'bout this sword? (pulls out a sword) Olive: (confused as all get out) Why do you have a sword? O'Malley: For dragons. (duh) And then a whole meeping 23 episodes later, an actual dragon shows up in Headquarters after Otto accidently releases all the odd things in the doors. And what does Ms. O do? Oprah: (confidently and strong, like the badmeep she is) O'Malley, sword me. O'Malley bows to his queen and hands it over Oprah: proceeds to fight the dragon and freeze it Friends, these are the works of greatness. We must bow to our sword overlords. In fact, it was so great, I'll dramatize it: ''The great queen Oprah gazed up at the terrifying creature above her, breathing air. The day had finally come. She turned to her subject, the diligent O'Malley, who was standing by her side, ready to execute the operation he had spent his whole experience at Odd Squad preparing for. "O'Malley," commanded Oprah, her voice unaffected by the sphere of chaos surrounding her. "Sword me." He knelt with all composure, and lifted the great blade, now radiating purple in its power to her. She lifted the sword gracefully and prepared for battle. As the great dragon aimed its icy breath at Oprah, the sword deflected the attack and froze the lizard cold. Meanwhile, in the breakroom, a disgruntled chef sniped "Try battling these dishes sometime!" So, why did I make this post? (----->) Thank you very much for reading my ramblings! If you liked/disliked/read this article, please leave a comment not because my self-esteem is connected to how much attention I get or anything, but honestly, I'd like to hear your thoughts, even if negative. Constructive criticism and silly things are equally wanted. This was fun for me to write, even if it was short, and I'd love to do more. In fact, if there is any OS topic you'd like me to talk about, please tell me! Bonus points if you caught my references! Catch you on the Odd Side, ~Oni Girl 13 Category:Blog posts